Seth's Quest
by AnimeKing8321
Summary: Seth Knight a 14 year old mage who uses Sword Magic returns to Fairy tail only to end up joining Team Natsu What adventures will he go through now joining the infamous and destructive Team Natsu.
1. Seth's Back

As I walked towards the guild called "Fairy Tail" I heard my name being screamed and people waving at me. Wow it's been a while since i've been here. I walked through the doors to the guild. I was then welcomed back with a fire punch from the flame idiot Natsu. I grabbed his hand stopping the punch. I then threw him. I watch as he landed on a table breaking it. I can see he never got stronger. Poor Natsu.

Ok back to me. "Welcome back Seth" everyone shouted. I smiled then said "Wow guy's thanks". Fairy Tail is like a home to me because well basically I grew up here. I'm finally back here because something urgent happened back at my hometown Skyland. I looked at the request board. I felt like somebody was staring at me. So I turned around and some blonde was staring at me. "Ummmmmmm. Hi. You know your staring at me right." I said. It was like as if she snapped back into reality. She quickly turned away.

"Wow" I thought to myself. I guess ill do a job. I walked over to the request board. Subdue a magic school. Maybe. Stop a dark guild called "Silvers Slicers". Maybe again. Then outta nowhere Erza asked me if I wanted to do a job with her. I nodded and said "Sure". Then Natsu and that Blondie came. Then Happy and Gray. Wait don't tell me there the infamous "Team Natsu". I raised up an eye brow. They had already picked a job to do. We were suppose to subdue a group of thieves that hid out in by the beach. I could easily do this by myself. But whatever the job paid 16,000 jewels. So we left the guild to embark on this heavily easy job. We made it there to the beach. We looked around and I saw nothing. Happy flew up and scouted to see if he saw anything. It was quiet too. A little too quiet. I heard panting noises like someone running.

I ran towards the noises noticing the idiot Natsu following me. "Why are you following me" I said stopping. He went silent. I then raced towards the noise. I caught up to the men. I gripped the hilt of my blade that I been carrying since I returned back to Fairy Tail. It was up to 19 men. I could take them. The hardest mission I ever had to do was fight 100 swordsman with Erza. Awww I remember that day. That was the first day I got a crush on her. Ok so back to the fighting. I still had my sword sheathed. It didn't matter because Kagura taught me the "Style of the Undrawn Long Sword" which is fighting without unsheathing your sword. One came at me and tried to stab me, but I sliced at him with my sword.

He fell down with a slice wound on him. Another came at me, but I dispatched him too. So then they all came at once thinking I would still lose. Not on my watch. I gripped my sword. I then slashed at some making up to three fall down at once. I then sliced at some more until they were all down. I noticed the rest of the team running towards me. "Seth look out!" screamed Happy. Happy was a flying anime type cat which is chibi. Figures something like that would be with Natsu. But Happys really funny thou.

So yeah back to the adventure. I turned around and put my sword up to deflect a fireball. "That fireball was weak" I said. Natsu then coated his fist in fire and punched the dude that attacked me. I looked up. "Guys. Were not done yet" I said pointing. "Yeah. Were stopping a dark guild called Sword Buster" said Erza. "Wow" I thought. I then saw a gigantic fireball about to burn Lucy and Happy. Happy tried to get Lucy and fly out, but he was to late. They thought they was a goners, but I quickly jumped in front of them sliced it in the process leaving a purple streak on it. They fireball then split in half and disappeared leaving smoke behind. I stood there wondering where Gray was. I asked, but nobody knew. Then he fell outta the sky. "AHAHAHAHA. You frosty bastard." Shouted Natsu. "Ummm. You guys are forgetting were on a job." I stated.

They both looked at me. Then they started rushing at the enemy's. Erza who is now requipped in her Sea King armor charged too. She charged up magic into her sword and then a whirlpool charged at the rest of the members. Plus Natsu's fire dragon roar and grays ice arrows. I see why everybody called them the strongest team. They destroyed a building that was far away. "How do you manage to destroy something that far away?" I asked. They shrugged. "Seth. We all thought about it when you left to fight. Would you like to join Team Natsu?" I thought about, I don't like Natsu which is the team name. My crush Erza is in there. We all do work good as a team tho. I decided to join it. Then outta no where a group of people came running at us holding pitchforks and wooden sticks. Erza asked what to do and turned to me, but I was long gone. They caught up to me tho. We made it back to the guild. It turns out Natsu is actually a cool person. I accidently ended up going to sleep dreaming about what adventures I might have with Team Natsu now that im back. "This is gonna be fun" I said aloud.

**OK****guy. If you read this please review it. I know the story is bad now, but just imam get better. I accept criticism too. Yall should hit me up and give me ideas. I also might put up a character that you make up. Just review and tell me. **


	2. Olympic Code

"Seth. Wake up" shouted somebody. I woke up. My eyes turned red and a blackish red aura surrounded me. "Shout at me again and I'll stab you threw the chest!" I screamed. The person who woke me up was Natsu. "Sorry" he said bowing down. "Were about to go on a mission Seth. Get ready." said Ezra. I looked at my self. I was still wearing the same clothes I had on yesterday. It was basically a white shirt, white shorts, and all white low top converse (yes in my fairy tail converse were invented with TV's and cars designed like 2006 Volkswagen beetles). I went home to change. It was a apartment on Falcon Street right by Strawberry Street. I changed into a all black shirt with the words "Fairy Tail" in red in the middle of it, black skinny jeans, and all black high-top converse with some type of red design on there. I put on my lucky black sweater.

I then got a black hoodie. I opened my door to find Team Natsu outside waiting for me. "Im ready" I stated. They looked at me. Oh yeah. I had forgotten my sword. Cataclysm was the swords name. I looked at my dresser where it was on top of. I grabbed my sword then we departed. I didn't even know what the job was anyways as long as I get a equal share. Well yesterday I didn't even care. Even thou I got 900 of the job money yesterday. I was able to read the job paper from Erza.

We were gonna get 900,000 jewels (that means 90,000 in normal world). So I want 6,000 jewels. Were supposedly gonna stop a dark guild called "Olympic Code" the job sounded easy. There planning on unleashing a demon called "Lilith". She was a mage/demon who's as old as Zeref. She's under the ground. She is suppose to be located by in the city SkyLand which is located next door to Era.

So we boarded a subway (subways exist too Magic subways). The subway was connected to some metal part that it drove on. Then a blue magic circle appeared all over the rail. Then one giant one under the subway. We then shot out forward. Natsu was gagging and was sick. We finally made it to SkyLand.

We arrived and it was wonderful and all high techy. Some lady wearing a green dress and green boots came up to us. "Are you from Fairy Tail" she asked. We all nodded. She explained how there base were in the mountains and how many of there best knights and techno mages. So we went to the mountain there base was at. We hid behind a Boulder. "Ok guys. We need a plan" I stated. Then the idiot Natsu jumped over the bolder. He's officially on my I-hate-enough-to-not-even-save-list. He got beat up. Wow.

I jumped over the boulder. I dashed at some people easily slicing them down. I then saw someone was about to stab me from behind. I then appeared behind him. "What speed" he stated before I slashed him down. What a idiot Natsu was. I charged at one of there S-class mages. My sheathed blade got surrounded with dull grey wind. I then ran past him then stopped. A purple slash mark appeared all over his body. Some S-class he is. I looked at the rest. I gripped the hilt of my sheathed blade. I charged at them. I then jumped up over them floating. I started glowing a blackish reddish aura because I was excerting my magic. My sheathed blade then started glowing the same colors. Then 50 replicas of my blade appeared under me. They ten shot down at the remaining members. I landed on my feet. "Vajra Storm" I announced

"This couldn't be there guild. This was just a minion guild" I stated. "How would you know" said Natsu like he was annoyed. Gray asked the same thing. I answered him. "You just totally ignored me little rich boy" said Natsu. I then got mad. I turned around at him. He knew I didn't like that name. I stared at him. "I should slash you down for saying that. But then I would probably get kicked of the team." I said. He then started laughing. I put my sword down. I appeared behind him. I then roundhouse kicked him.

"That doesn't mean I can't kick you" I stated. I then went for my blade when I noticed something at the city. I grabbed my blade quickly. I told them to come on as I ran towards the city. We all then jumped of some building landing on our feet. I looked at there numbers. It was 6 to 12. We could take them. I hoped. We all just stared at each other. "Well " I said. Then everybody charged at each other. I was about to attack someone. Then smoke appeared. Then a giant snake like monster appeared. I then slashed at it, but it didn't take much damage. Then Lucy came to help me. She pulled out a key and a giant perverted bull appeared. Then he charged at the monster. I then went to attack the summoner. I slashed at him. He went down. Wow. This mission was gonna be really easy. The snake monster disappeared. I noticed everybody else fighting. "So you beat up Laxus"asked Lucy. I nodded. "Wow. You must be really strong" she stated amazed.

"Im only 14" I said. I then charged at one dude. I slashed at him. These were only minions. "14"shouted Lucy. I nodded I then left attacking some dudes. Then some pillar like green energy attacked me. I held back a scream. I laded on my knees as smoke came from my sweater. This is a magic protection sweater. Not only did it protect me from deadly attacks, but I could make shields to protect comrades. I then looked at the attacker. It was a woman. She looked at us and her near dead comrades. "Wow you was able to defeat my guild and Artemis guild too. Yall are pretty strong.

Well know your new enemy is Olympic Code" said the lady wearing a white goddess like dress and gladiator type shoes. She looked at me as I got up. "Oh. So you survived me attack. Well lets see if you can survive this" she shouted. She raised up her hand and tiny little golden dots appeared in front of me. They then exploded. It had to be either Great tree arc magic or Fairy magic. The answer was then answered as golden colored needles came raining down on me. I tried my best to slash at them, but they just kept coming.

Erza and Natsu charged at the lady. She stopped her assault on me and showed attention to her new attackers. I got to my feet and jumped at her direction. Snake like energy beams came charging at us. I activated my sweater and a purple magic seal appeared in front of us and protected us from the attack. Then Erza now in her Black Wing armor and Natsu with his fist coated in flames attacked the lady. She took both attacks head on. But she got back up. A magic seal appeared under our feet. It then shot up a pillar of energy. I counted with a protective bubble around us. I'm on the defense side now.

After that attack finished I charged at the lady now on the offence. I slashed at her, but she dodged my slashes. She then attacked me with a light blast that I deflected. Dang she's strong. I could tell she was just toying with us. I kept slashing at her, but she either dodged or counted with a light blast. I never thought I would have to do this. But just in time Gray came with his Ice-Make: Super Freeze Arrow. Then Lucy summoned Aquarius who shot water at the lady. She then teased Lucy about no having a boyfriend. Lucy got mad as Aquarius left. I wonder why she didn't have one. Natsu shot fire out of his mouth at the lady. Then Erza shot lightning at the lady now in here Lightning Empress Armor. Happy then flew in front of the attacks and spun around and the attacks turned into a tornedo type thingy. The attacks hit the lady. "We won" said Happy. We all agreed until some golden dots appeared around us. I protected us, but that attack was strong.

She was still alive. Unscathed and everything. What is this woman? I then noticed her transformation. She looked like Mirajanes Satan Soul. I walked in front of the team and started unsheathing my sword. Magic power and energy came out and surrounded us. Then I was done unsheathing it and crimson red magic energy was surrounding me in a pillar. There I was with now silver hair and blood red eyes. I then looked at the lady. I gripped my blade and charged at the lady.

_**Awww. No comments. Whatever. So like umm im trying my best on these. If anyones reading this could you plz review this. Your making me think im bad at these. Ok well stay tuned for the next chapter of Seth's Quest. R&R**_


	3. Sclass tournaments finally arrive

Previously on Seth's Quest:

I walked in front of the team and started unsheathing my sword.

Magic power and energy came out and surrounded us.

Then I was done unsheathing it and crimson red magic energy was surrounding me in a pillar.

There I was with now silver hair and blood red eyes. I then looked at the lady.

I gripped my blade and charged at the lady.

(INSERT FAIRY TAIL FIRST SEASON ONE OPENING THEME SOMG)

I charged at the lady and a pillar of magic power appeared under me. I quickly dodged it then sent a kick at the lady. She grunted while she flew back. She got back up. I then slashed at the lady. She then punched me. I punched her back. I then started sending a barrage of slices her way. She dodged all, but one. I then coated my blade with dull grey wind and slashed the lady. Her sleeves ripped and her pants got ripped marks on them. I then slashed at her back. "Gah. Stupid backstabber" she grunted. She started to charge up some light and fairy magic together. I raised up a eye brow as she shot it at me. I ran at it. I then sliced right through it. She looked at me with a face like oh-no. I charged some magic power into my blade. Then sliced at her chest leaving a purple streak behind on my attack. She hurled back landing on the ground unconscious.

I then sheathed my blade.´ "Wow Seth. Your like crazy strong. Fight me" shouted Natsu. "Dumbass" I said before walking away. I walked anywhere now. Then I heard somebody talking to me. I listened more to the shawdowed man. "Wow. You defeated Athena. Well she was a rookie anyway" he said as calm as can be. He jumped off something landing on his feet. He was wearing a Greek armor outfit. I looked at him.

"Dude. Put on some real clothes" I said. "I can't fight him now. Not with the magic power I got now" I thought. "I heard that" he said. "So you use mind reading magic. How are you gonna fight me with that" I asked. Then outta no where swords started raining down on me. I side stepped out the way. He had a fat sword in his hand. He was behind me now. I quickly turned around blocking his attack. I then tried to slash at him, but he back flipped out the way. We started sword fighting again. Our blows were evenly matched. Then outta no where he disappeared. "Where did he go" I thought. Then a needle like thing went through my shoulder. I felt pain, but acted like I didn't. I turned around and there they were. The whole Olympic Code gang. "Well. This isn't fair" I said. "Yeah. Where's your little fairy gang now" said some man. "Shut up. Bitch" I said. "Come on guys. Where are yall" I thought. Then outta no where a spear shot out at the man that was just talking to me. If I had to guess I would already know who it was.

"Erza" I shouted. She landed on the side of me. She then requippded into her Flame Empress armor. Then ice spears attacked somebody in that group. Gray landed right on the side of me. Then fire then two alien looking spirits. I gripped the hilt of my blade. I dashed at the man wearing armor that attacked me earlier. We started sword fighting again. Erza attacked some girl I think would be Aphrodite. I then stabbed the ground with my sword. A magic circle appeared stretching out over the battle field.

It glowed shining and blocking the opponent's eye sight. I then charged at the dude I now think is Ares. He then slashed at me from al directions. He then grabbed me by the throat and threw me into the ground. He started laughing. " . We been playing yall. Were not gonna hold back now" shouted Ares. He then grabbed me and started kicking me in the stomach. I saw Lucy getting blasted and Natsu head being stepped on. Gray got dropped and Erza was still fighting. I then grabbed his foot. I threw him. I then dashed at him. I started slashing at him really fast. He then countered with a sword strike. He then disappeared and appeared at a distance. Lots of spears appeared in front of him. I started to block them, but they kept coming. Then the spear assault stopped and he then punched me in the gut. I fell to the ground. I couldn't give up yet. He started to walk away only to get his hair burnt and eyebrows burnt to where they were gone. I got up.

Everyone started laughing. Even his teammates. I laughed at him while charging at him. I slashed at him. He hurled back. I looked at him while he fell to the ground. But that wasn't enough to put him down. Natsu decided to help me fight him. "I'm all fired up" shouted Natsu punching his fist together. "Bastard" I said charging at him. Natsu charged too. I sliced at his arm, but he blocked it with one of his now summoned two blades. I started slashing at him at high speeds now. I then jumped back because Natsu was readying a attack. "Fire Dragons Brilliant Flame" he shouted. He generated fire in both hands and then connected them. Then he shot a giant fireball at Ares. A giant explosion was around us. When it cleared he was standing up now wearing a type of blue armor. He gathered a ord or some sort. "Fighters Judgment" he stated. "Oh no" I said. Me and Natsu charged at him. If that was what I think it was then were all dead. A blue magic circle appeared over us all. Natsu fell. I laughed while running at Ares. Then blue light gathered around us all. I slashed at him. The light cleared. Did I save us. then I saw they were all gone. "Where are they" shouted Lucy waving at Leo as he departed.

"Punks"said Gray. "Dude. They were still playing with us after they said they would go serious" I said. "Did we win" said Happy. I looked at him strictly. "I forgot u was here" I said to him. He was shocked. We traveled back to that city. We collected our reward. Plus they gave me a bag full of books about different magic's and spells. We all traveled back to the guild. I set down and immediately started reading the books. The first one I started reading was about the spells of life and death. Meaning it was just some healing spells and resurrection spells. I learned some healing spells. I started reading a resurrection one. Then I heard a big boom noise. So I looked up and saw Natsu surfing on some barrels then fell and crashed at the end. I walked over there. "Yall are so immature and stupid. Your suppose to do it like this" I said getting excited at the last sentence. I started surfing on some barrels. Then I crashed at the end. "Ok. Fairy Tail. Today I announce the s-class tournament is today" announced Makarov.

(ENDING SEASON 1 FIRST THEME SONG)

Happy: Natsu. What would you do if Seth was a fish?

Natsu: ill burn then eat him

Lucy: Natsu look behind you

Natsu and Happy: Ahhhhhh

Seth: Sons of Bitches

Natsu: Run Happy run….. Happy you jackass.

Lucy: he been left are whatever. Ok so on the next story/episode will Seth be chosen to be S-class or no? Stay tuned for the next chapter/episode


	4. Battles commence

Seth Knight

"Natsu Dragneel. Gray Fullbuster. Seth Knight. Elfman. Bickslow. Juvia Lockser. Gajeel RedFox and Levy Mcgarden" stated Makarov. "We've picked you guys because we feel you have the potential to be S-class" said Laxus. "But only one of you will make it" said Mirajane. "Were gonna have it at Tenrou Island. Wake up early and be prepared. Also be prepared. It would be wise to bring along some food and water." Stated Erza strictly. "Also … bring a fan. Were gonna have it on Friday." said the master making a face. I immediately went home after I packed up my things from the guild.

I stayed up almost all night still reading those books. I learned a truth spell. Also a spell called Changeling and Urano Metria, and Unison Raid and Moon Drop. I then put the outfit I was going to wear on my coffee table.

"Wow" I thought. My apartment looks exactly like Lucy's. It was a elaborate blazer with a large collar which is opened to reveal a white shirt with a black tie underneath. Then I had a pair of jet black jeans on there with white combat boots. I then got into my bed. I went to sleep. I had a dream about Team Natsu kicking me off the team. They wouldn't do that. I mean would they would do that.

Then I felt a thump. I kept feeling that thump. Then someone jumped in my bed on my right. Then on my left. I opened my eyes. "AHHHH. Erza. Natsu. What the hell" I shouted jumping out my bed. They both looked at me with looks like im-sorry. And not about jumping into my bed.

"Seth. Would you be oh right if you kind of left Team Natsu for a while" said Natsu. "You see. I ever got the chance to hang out with Lisanna more" Natsu continued. "Get…. Out my HOOUSE" I screamed at them both. They did hesitant at first, but did. Today is Friday. I am so gonna win.

I put just getting kicked out that team behind me. I toke a shower. I then put on the outfit I had prepared for yesterday on. I got my sheathed sword Cataclysm. I went to the Guild. "Oh yeah. I forgot. You can still be as a team, but after that your team will have to split up" said Laxus.

I went to the bar and ordered a glass of wine. "Yeah. I know im young, but you only live once right" I said. I looked at Team Natsu all Happy that Lisanna joined them. "Bitches" I said. "What's wrong Seth" asked Mirajane. "They kicked me out there stupid team for her" I said. Then we all boarded a ship and sailed out to the Island. I was standing up ready to land. "I'm so gonna win" I said to myself.

"Not if I beat you there first" he said with a big teethy grin. I gave him a Bitch- don't- talk to-me-or-I-will-kill-you look. Then his expression changed. He walked away. "HI. IM Lisanna" said the bitc... I mean whor... I meant to say girl. I stared at her with a death glare. Everybody clearly knowing about what happened stared at us.

"Well its nice to meet you Seth" she said. I walked to a seat and sat down clearly making it clear I was ignoring her. Lucy tried to talk to me. So I finally spoke answering her question. "Am I mad because you kicked me out the team for her. Ooh no. I'm perfectly fine. Getting kicked out teams is so natural. After I actually thought I would be in a team. Well that was a lie and a hope snatched and sliced up." I said.

I saw the Island. Everybody were to busy getting mad at Natsu and a little at Lisanna o notice I left. "Look Seth" said Elfman. He then shouted noticing I was gone. Everybody looked at me. I was swimming towards to island. I made it on there. I had also put up some trap spells. Everybody could go on except Natsu. He would get shocked. It only lasted for like one or two minutes. I chose a path. It was a Battle route. So I waited for my opponent. I was the whole Team Natsu without Erza…. She probably going all badass whooping people asses. I was sitting on a boulder.

"Eh. A battle route. Who are we going to fight?" said Lucy. "Well. What a coincidence. I fight you backstabbers" I said. I gripped the hilt of my sheathed blade and jumped down. "Seth. You can't possibly defeat us all" stated Gray. An aura that was black and red surrounded me. "I've defeated countless Dark Guilds and mages as strong as Ten Wizard Saints. I even got a request to be one" I said scaring them. They were shacking. I charged at them.

(Mirajanes Pov)

I sat there waiting for my opponent. I heard a voice. It was Elfmans. I'm not even gonna listen to them this time. I'm gonna ignore them. I activated my take over: Satan Soul. They saw me and stopped. I immediately attacked too. I didn't give them a chance to attack. I punched Evergreen in the face. I kicked Elfman in his full body take over. I then landed making my wings disappear. They both got back up. I then activated another Take over called Sitri. I looked at them both. "I wanna get this over quickly… and very destructive. I could've used my halphas for the destructive part. Even my normal take over, but imam use this one" I said with a smirk on my face. I charged up a gigantic Fireball.

(Erzas Pov)

I looked at Bickslow as he layed there on the ground defeated. Told yall she was gonna whoop ass.

(Gildarts Pov)

Levy was frightened. "Fear. You got to be able to admit defeat" I said deactivating my magic power. She gave up admitting defeat. My job is done.

(Laxus POV)

I decided to let Gajeel win. He walked pass me. I laughed. He smirked at me angrily. I shrugged. I then decided never mind. I am gonna fight him. I shot lightning at him violently. He screamed in pain.

(Back to me)

I was standing there. I then turned around. They laid there unconscious. I walked to the exit. I won. I saw Levy was there and Gajeel and Juvia. We waited and waited then we left.

_**I know with chapter was veeeeeerrrry bad and sloppy but the next one wont be R&R**_


End file.
